Melt the Sugar
by Daniel Aaron
Summary: Quick & dirty SoRoku. Roxas is madly in love with his own twin brother and he just can't stop. Sora, the twin, catches him "expressing his feelings" in his bedroom alone. Twincest, lemon, language, and yaoi. Based on the song by Summer Obsession.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters associated. It would probably be bad if I did ;3

Warning! Twincest. LEMON. Language. Yaoi.

I use a lot of fragmented sentences to make it seem like Roxas is thinking everything so don't be confused! Don't flame me. I appreciate criticism as long as it's not rude.

Enjoy!

Melt the Sugar

His beautiful back arched, head tilted back and a moan so low, so pleasured seeped from his mouth and flowed over me. His erection, more like a fountain, spurted and streamed his seething white seed into me. He touched me. Hand firm and relentless on my cock. He swept me away. I kept my eyes closed during this storm of pleasure until. . . until he. . . I felt heat, wetness engulf my ache. His _mouth_. Too much to bear. The intense pleasure overwhelmed me. Brought me over the edge into the swells of ecstasy.

Light stung my eyes. Damn the mornings. . . They always ruin my dreams. Realization hit me. My dream. It was. . . It's so sick. I disgust myself but I can't help it. I mean, people do say you can't help who you love. . . but what if who you love shares the exact same code of your DNA? The same features, the same eyes, the same body. . . ? I love my own twin brother. I face it everyday. And I hate myself for it.

I knew what waited to say "Good morning!" under my covers. Today, I didn't know if I could do it. What sickfuck would wake up and jack off to their own blood-relative? I'll tell ya who. Me. I'm sorta glad we don't sleep in the same room anymore. I wouldn't be able to do this.

I shoved a hand into my pajama pants and started pumping. Not caring for much imaginary seduction today. I just wanted to get up and see how many ways I can lie to my loved ones. My loved one. . . I pushed out of bed, putting my feet on the floor but still sitting in bed. I was out of my pants now. My mind was on Sora. Mouth around my head, "Angh. . ." I gritted my teeth. My hands mimicked the motions of a mouth--Sora's mouth--sucking and. . . And licking every centimeter of my secret. "Oh. . . Sora. . . " I pushed myself faster, the scenario changing. . .

Sora was now riding me. Body rising and slamming back. Milking the very essence from my body. Speaking of, my body was becoming tense. Twitching with expectation. I could feel my cock quiver with its load. "Ah! Sora! Mm yes. . ."

My imagination was working overtime. I could practically feel Sora's hands clutch my shoulder for support as he rode me, hips rolling, rocking. . . Making that sound that just screamed hot sex.

That's when I realized; there _was_ a hand of my shoulder. My motions slowed to a stop.

"R-Roxas?" My head snapped to look back. It was Sora. A horrible expression painted all over his pretty face.

I didn't know what to do. What could I do? He caught me. He heard me. He **knows. **"Sora. . .I-" "Shut-up," his voice cracked. Oh shit, he was crying. His eyes were the ocean. Not like, but were. Stormy, deep, scary, wet, and oh, so beautiful. How can he be so beautiful? I'm his brother for God's fucking sake. I shouldn't be thinking this but. . . I do. I looked away. I couldn't take it. It murdered me inside.

I was exposed. I didn't know if I should shove it back in my pants or leave it because everything's already out there.

The silence was deafening, but the words he spoke would hurt so much worse. He would say, "You freak. Sick prick, what the fuck is wrong with your sorry-ass?" But, I guess I misunderstood the tears because what he said wasn't sorrowful. It was actually let off with a slight giggle, "Why didn't you tell me?" I must've had such a dumbfounded expression that he repeated the question with more clarification.

"Because. . .uh, I. . ." What could I say? Every excuse I ever made to myself just fluttered away from my mind's grasp. But. . . Soon enough, one thing linked together inside my mind that never occurred to me before. And it was the awful truth. "I love you too much to have told you. . ." I couldn't look at him as I said it.

I felt a soft, shy, gentle hand caress ever so lightly over my shoulder, down my arm, and around my hand that still hug loosely from my own arousal. The only thing that made me remember the darned thing was because every time my heart beat--which was rather rapidly, due to my shock--it would send a wrenching pulse to my member and make it throb needingly. I watched his hand's trail: I couldn't believe it. His hand pushed mine away, taking its place. I sucked in breath, but couldn't tear my eyes away. This was really happening.

"I love you, too," Sora said as he gave me a pump. Ripping a groan straight from my vocal cords. Damn did he have a grip.

A sudden spike of fear shot through me. I snapped a glance back only to see my door had been closed, "I'm not that stupid," Sora chimed, "I knew this would lead to somewhere so I shut it. . . Now c'mere." He pulled me by the waist back into bed. I willingly obliged. Rather submissive compared to my fantasies.

My body became parallel to the sides of my messy bed. Arms stretching out upon the cushion top of my mattress. The covers wrinkled as Sora straddled me. His eyes were all over my bare chest. He hasn't seen me topless since we were eleven, before I picked up martial arts as a pastime. He's never seen how toned muscles looked as they contract and release under my fairly pale skin. I saw the way his eyes were glued to my chest. I bucked my hips, voice pleading, "Sora, don't stop now."

Closing his eyes as he shook his head, he was back in the game. I could feel him through his sweats; nearly as hard as I am. Arms crossed, his delicate fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt and slipped it off like a stripper would. My jaw dropped. I don't care where he learned it; all I knew is that he looked _damn_ good doing it.

He leaned forward again, teasing my bottom lip in a sensual kiss. He nipped at the delicate flesh and pulled lightly. I scrunched my eyes farther closed, and opened my mouth. His tongue searched and discovered beyond my lips. Our tongues waged war, but when he did something unexpected, I was sure I had fallen away from victory. He rolled his hips, grinding our passions together, a brilliant strategical move. I moaned into our kiss, but it was his moan that reached my ears. I bucked, making him groan against my lips.

I had a hand on his cheek, caressing the smooth caramel skin and slipping a chocolate lock behind his ear while my other hand, sneaky as I slipped between us and cupped the tent pole in Sora's sweats. He instantaneously sucked in breath and his eyes fluttered open. His vibrant blues eroded my confidence. My hand sort of. . . withered away. "Nnno," mewled. His hand wrapped around mine and brought it back. He closed his eyes and moved up to plant his lips on my forehead. My lids eased shut in accordance to his motions.

He pressed my hand to his heat. His breath quickened suddenly and then returned. He formed my hand around himself but I wanted more. I broke away from his grasp and hurriedly dove it into his pants. Wrapping around his sweat-slick organ. He whimpered and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I couldn't tell you how much I wanted to hear those noises. I tugged, hand firm. Each moan bled a sound from my angel. . . But I will rip those perfect wings from his body and taint him with pleasure.

Uncontrollably, a smirk fit for the Devil spread across my lips. I fisted him more, faster. Hearing the side of my hand smack the hilt of him. Now, his moans were hollow breaths at my ear, warming my neck with moisture. My replica was writhing on top of my heaving chest. I was going to burst from joy and desire.

My other hand found its home in the back of his sweats. My index and ring finger spread his cheeks while my middle finger tantalized that rosebud of eager flesh. Pressing the tip of my finger in, slowly denting. I earned a sensual cry from my counterpart. I pushed inside. All the way. Fingering him. Adding digits every time he moaned for more until I hadn't a finger to spare on that hand. "You're ready," I practically groaned.

"I know," he replied, "now hurry, Roxas, I can't wait any longer."

"Get your pants off and you won't have to." He stood, body resisting slightly. He put on a show as he removed his remaining barriers. Swaying his hips as he danced his pants off. One leg out. Two. His body was mine. I attacked. Launching off the bed and pinning him against the wall.

He spread his silken legs and pressed his rear against my exposed arousal. His eyes were locked onto mine. I took hold of his waist and steadied myself into his sacred splendor. My eyes snapped shut and I suppressed a groan that would surely have gotten caught.

My hips jerked. Wanting friction against his velvet walls that ensnared my yearning. He bucked and writhed with my rhythm. His eyes gathered with tears of this newfound concoction of pain and pleasure. But that pleasure morphed into pure ecstasy as I drove into his prostate. At this point, he was desperate for a better angle into that bliss. He pushed against me, and in a voice that sent shivers up and down my spine commanded me, "Bed, now." You better believe I did what I was damn told. He crawled onto that bed on all fours and let himself be vulnerable to me. I pushed into him again, hard. He yelped but rocked back into me, wanting more. I rammed in, nestling into his paradise. A silent cry ripped from his throat and threw his head back.

One of my hands drifted from my vice grip on his bucking hips to his rock-hard desire. I knew his ache. I wanted to end it. Replace it with the burn of hot gratification.

"Oh, Roxas. . . " _Oh fuck. . . I think my ears just came. _His voice calling my name like that was like sugar to a starved child's tongue. He is sugar. Sweet, pure, innocent, tempting, satisfying, so sinfully alluring you could only describe it as a guilty pleasure. Hand in the cookie jar? No, fuck the cookies. I wanted into the sugar canister. To liquefy it with our heat. To melt down every granule of innocence when mine and Sora's bodies grind and meld together. To feel each other in the most intimate way. To climax for--because of the other. To have Sora's heart, the purest of all sugars, melt by my touch and storm its pleasure through his beautiful body. The sugar rocketing from his hardened need. Dripping. Weeping ivory bliss.

Maybe I'm thinking too much. As the edges of my core catch fire, I can no longer contain my voice. Each, now erratic, thrust into his divine, tight cavern elicits a bounty of noises from me. My body curls into his. Quavering. Eyes rolling to the back of their sockets as that fire ignites some forbidden Eden inside me. Words I never knew could be spoken drained from me as my body exhausted its harvest into the pulsating chambers of my doppelganger.

He too, came with force. I could feel his body riddled with spasms of ecstasy as his body shut down from the overload of pleasure. Sora's sugar melted free into my palm.

We collapsed. And came his reply to the words thought never to be spoken, "I love you, too, Roxas. Far more than a brother should." I was in total shock. Total joyous, ecstatic, bristling, heart-warming, enraptured, exhilarating shock. I couldn't believe it.

I gently removed myself and lay next to my nectar. And I looked him in the eyes to find them enchanted and his exuberant smile attempting his tired muscles. His hand lazily smoothed over the sheets to my face. Warm palm cupping my cheek. His thumb ghosted over my lips as he kissed the air.


End file.
